


Why Couldn't They Have Slept in the Nude?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card, True Crime wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: True Crime wallpaperSentinel BingoPrompt: True Crime





	Why Couldn't They Have Slept in the Nude?

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/whycouldntthey2_zpszrhxdowt.png.html)


End file.
